


Susu wareteta love game

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs in a Car, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Teasing
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:33:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21756085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: “Sembri un animale affamato”“E di chi pensi sia la colpa?”
Relationships: Ohkura Tadayoshi/Yasuda Shota





	Susu wareteta love game

**_ Susu Wareteta Love Game _ **

Ohkura si guardò intorno, quasi sorpreso nel ritrovarsi improvvisamente da solo.

Eppure, avrebbe dovuto esserci abituato: in tanti anni di concerti gli era capitato fin troppe volte di rimanere l’ultimo nei camerini a cambiarsi; fosse perché gli piaceva fare le cose con la dovuta calma, fosse perché gli altri avevano sempre fretta di rincasare, non era raro che lui fosse l’ultimo ad andarsene.

Finì di vestirsi e raccolse tutte le sue cose prima di dirigersi verso l’uscita del Kyocera Dome.

Ritardare aveva anche i suoi risvolti positivi, tutto sommato: la folla di fan si era già dispersa, e lui poteva uscire in tutta tranquillità.

Era arrivato alla sua macchina e aveva tirato fuori le chiavi quando si era reso conto di lui.

Yasuda era appoggiato con la schiena contro lo sportello del passeggero. Aveva le braccia conserte e teneva le spalle strette, postura che Ohkura interpretò come un vano tentativo di proteggersi dal freddo.

Si avvicinò, incuriosito dalla sua presenza, e quando fu abbastanza vicino lo toccò su una spalla, facendolo trasalire.

“Tacchon!” esclamò, sorridendo apertamente mentre gli andava incontro.

“Yasu... che cosa ci fai ancora qui?” domandò, assumendo un’espressione confusa.

Il più grande scrollò le spalle, facendo cenno alla macchina.

“Ti stavo aspettando. Credevo che avresti impiegato meno tempo... se avessi immaginato che ci avresti messo così tanto, ti avrei aspettato dentro!” non diede tempo ad Ohkura di porre ulteriori domande, si avvicinò nuovamente allo sportello e alzò lo sguardo verso di lui. “Apri, per favore... sto davvero morendo di freddo” aggiunse, con la voce che effettivamente tremava.

Ohkura lo assecondò, aprendo la macchina ed entrandovi, aspettando che l’altro facesse lo stesso.

Quando Yasuda fu salito ed ebbe chiuso lo sportello, trovò l’altro a fissarlo.

“Che cosa c’è?” domandò, sbarrando gli occhi con espressione innocente.

“Yasu... come mai mi stavi aspettando?” chiese l’altro, evitando la tentazione di fargli notare quanto fosse fuori dal comune quella situazione, che invece per lui sembrava del tutto normale.

Il più grande scosse le spalle, sorridendo.

“Mi andava di passare un po’ di tempo con te, tutto qui. Fra i concerti, le prove e tutto il resto è da parecchio che non stiamo insieme da soli” spiegò “Pensavo che potremmo andare a bere qualcosa a casa tua, è più vicina della mia” alzò le sopracciglia, tentando di assumere lo sguardo più angelico di cui fosse capace “Ma se non ti va non fa nulla. Posso chiamare un taxi e tornare a casa” concluse.

Ohkura rimase fermo a fissarlo.

L’idea non gli dispiaceva più di tanto; non era precisamente riposato, dopotutto era reduce da un concerto esattamente come Yasu, ma era vero anche quello che aveva detto il ragazzo: non stavano soli da molto e la prospettiva di passare la serata insieme, possibilmente con qualche birra, lo attraeva non poco.

E poi se anche l’avesse voluto, sarebbe stato difficile rifiutare; né lui né nessun’altro era in grado di dire di no a Yasuda, non quando assumeva quell’espressione da cane bastonato.

“Allaccia la cintura” rispose soltanto, facendo un mezzo sorriso e mettendo in moto.

Casa sua non era lontanissima dal Dome, mezz’ora al massimo senza traffico.

Si trovavano sull’Iwasaki-bashi per passare dall’altra parte del fiume, quando Ohkura sentì la mano di Yasu sulla propria gamba.

Aggrottò le sopracciglia, ma finse di non farci caso; e continuò così, almeno fino a quando la mano del più grande non si spostò sul cavallo dei suoi pantaloni.

Sbarrò gli occhi, sbandando leggermente con l’auto.

“Yassan!” esclamò, voltandosi brevemente a guardarlo dopo aver recuperato il controllo sul volante. “Che diamine...”

“Sta tranquillo, Tacchon. Continua a guidare” mormorò l’altro, e anche senza guardarlo Ohkura poteva dire con certezza che avesse un sorriso malizioso stampato in volto.

Cercò di concentrarsi sulla strada, ma non era semplice.

Yasuda l’aveva accarezzato per qualche minuto attraverso la stoffa dei pantaloni, ed ora gli aveva aperto la zip per avere un contatto diretto.

Ohkura era ben oltre la soglia della mediocre eccitazione.

Sentiva ogni centimetro della mano del più grande sulla sua erezione, e faceva fatica a tenere gli occhi aperti, quando tutto quello che avrebbe voluto fare era serrarli, reclinare la testa contro il sedile e abbandonarsi a quel tocco.

Con la coda dell’occhio scorse un movimento fugace dell’altro, ma non fece in tempo a preoccuparsene che sentì la lingua dell’altro andare a sostituire la mano sul suo membro.

Frenò, con un riflesso tardivo, evitando per poco di investire la macchina di fronte.

Non si curò nemmeno di rimproverare l’altro; per quanto la situazione non fosse delle migliori, _non voleva_ che si fermasse.

Si lasciò andare a qualche gemito sporadico, mentre il respiro si faceva più pesante; cercava di andare il più piano possibile, onde evitare spiacevoli incidenti.

 _C’era quasi_ , ed era certo che anche Yasu se ne fosse reso conto da come i suoi gemiti si erano fatti più frequenti, e dalla mano libera dal volante che aveva stretto sulla sua nuca, la quale faceva sempre più presa.

C’era quasi, quando Yasuda improvvisamente lo lasciò andare e si rimise a sedere. Si guardò intorno, prima di voltarsi verso di lui con un sorriso.

“Siamo quasi arrivati!” annunciò, compiaciuto dallo sguardo d’orrore che Ohkura gli aveva lanciato.

Quest’ultimo in effetti era tanto deluso quanto sorpreso.

Aveva pensato che sarebbe finito tutto lì nell’abitacolo, ma a quanto sembrava il biondo aveva altro in mente.

Annuì brevemente palesando la sua irritazione, e continuò a guidare, cercando contemporaneamente di tirare di nuovo su la zip dei pantaloni.

Una volta arrivati sotto casa, fece un parcheggio grossolano e scese velocemente dalla macchina.

L’aria fredda aiutò l’urgenza, ma di certo non l’eccitazione.

Ohkura guardò Yasu per un secondo, prima di fargli cenno di andare.

“Saliamo” gli disse, con tono brusco; il più grande fu più che felice di assecondarlo, e lo seguì dentro il palazzo.

Il tragitto in ascensore fu atroce; Tadayoshi fissava i numeri indicanti i piani illuminarsi uno per volta, e gli parve uno stillicidio.

Quando finalmente giunsero al piano, si affrettò ad aprire la porta di casa.

Dopo che furono entrati entrambi la richiuse con un gesto secco, lasciando cadere a terra le chiavi e gettandosi subito su Yasuda, spingendolo contro il muro più vicino e cominciando a baciarlo.

Non aveva tempo da perdere in provocazioni inutili, a quel punto sarebbero state quasi ridicole: gli tolse la maglietta, portando la bocca sul collo e mordendolo, più forte di quanto avrebbe fatto in una situazione normale, ma non tanto da lasciargli il segno.

Era appena passato alla cintura, quando l’aveva sentito ridacchiare. Si fermò, lanciandogli un’occhiataccia.

“Che cosa c’è?” chiese.

“Sembri un animale affamato” rispose l’altro, con tono quasi dolce. Ohkura sbuffò, ironico, indicandosi all’altezza del cavallo dei pantaloni.

“E di chi pensi sia la colpa?”

Yasuda scoppiò in un’aperta risata; poi chinò il capo, squadrandolo.

“Tua. Sai, oggi durante lo skit degli Eito Rangers ti ho osservato e...” sospirò “Suppongo di essermi fatto passare per la mente le cose sbagliate, vista la situazione” spiegò. “È stato un concerto maledettamente _lungo_ , fidati di me” aggiunse.

Ohkura respirava pesantemente, mentre rimaneva fermo ad ascoltarlo. Non gli era parso di aver fatto niente di diverso dal normale, niente che potesse scatenare quel genere di idee in lui.

“Perché ci hai pensato?” chiese allora, per fare chiarezza.

“È stato il contrasto fra quello che hai detto e quello che _sei_ ” Yasu ridacchiò per l’ennesima volta. “E così... vuoi essere piccolo e carino?” domandò, con una nota di scherno.

Tadayoshi finalmente comprese a cosa si stesse riferendo, e sorrise di rimando.

“Neanche per idea. Tu sei più che sufficiente.”

“Meno male. Perché se dovessi descriverti, non ti definirei né piccolo né tantomeno carino”.

Ohkura si avvicinò nuovamente, mettendogli una mano intorno al fianco.

“E come mi definiresti?” mormorò.

Yasu divenne improvvisamente serio; lo fissò dritto negli occhi, avvicinandosi il più possibile.

“Eccitante.”

Non ebbe il tempo di aggiungere altro; Ohkura lo spinse di nuovo contro la parete, riprendendo da dove aveva iniziato.

Gli tolse la cintura, sfilandogli velocemente i pantaloni insieme ai boxer.

Portò una mano sulla sua erezione, senza nessuna sorpresa nel trovarla già dura a quel punto.

Cominciò a toccarlo, e per quanto nella sua mente continuasse a ripetersi di volersi prendere tempo, di volerlo provocare come lui aveva fatto poco prima, non riusciva a rallentare quel ritmo frenetico con cui aveva iniziato.

Si spogliò a sua volta, cercando di mantenere il più possibile il contatto con l’altro; poi prese a passargli le mani sulla schiena, scendendo sempre più in basso.

Fu a quel punto che, improvvisamente, si fermò.

Yasuda lo guardò, confuso, e lui si affrettò a spiegare.

“Ecco... non pensavo che mi servisse... non ho...” balbettò, improvvisamente imbarazzato.

Il più grande lo fissò, comprendendo cosa intendesse con quella serie di frasi sconnesse. Si chinò per raggiungere la tasca della sua felpa, abbandonata a terra, tirandone fuori una boccetta di lubrificante.

“Ecco, tieni” gli disse porgendogliela, e Ohkura notò che aveva perso qualsiasi spavalderia, e che dal suo tono traspariva il medesimo desiderio che provava lui in quel momento.

“Non ti fai cogliere impreparato, eh?” lo prese blandamente in giro, mentre s’inumidiva le dita. Yasu scosse le spalle.

“So quello che voglio” commentò soltanto, prima che l’altro gli tornasse vicino, riportando le mani esattamente dove erano prima.

Quando lo penetrò con il primo dito, sentì Shota trattenere il respiro, mordendosi un labbro; non avrebbe saputo dire se gli avesse fatto male o meno, ma non gliene importava nemmeno più di tanto: il dolore non poteva essere eccessivo, e comunque era il giusto prezzo per quello che era accaduto in macchina, almeno secondo Ohkura.

Aggiunse un secondo dito, poi velocemente un terzo, cessando di muovere la mano per lo stretto necessario che l’altro impiegò per abituarsi alla sensazione.

Continuò in quel modo per pochi altri minuti, prima di togliere brutalmente la mano, facendo gemere Yasuda di disappunto.

Lo guardò ancora una volta negli occhi, prima di prenderlo per una spalla e forzarlo a voltarsi.

Fece aderire completamente il proprio corpo al suo, penetrandolo con una spinta secca, mentre con il volto raggiungeva l’incavo del collo dell’altro, stavolta mordendolo forte abbastanza da essere sicuro di lasciare il segno.

Rimase fermo per pochi istanti prima di cominciare a spingere, sorridendo sardonico nel vedere Yasuda cercare un appiglio sul muro, senza trovarlo.

I movimenti di Ohkura erano secchi, decisi, ma non eccessivamente affrettati.

Cominciava a pensare che l’attesa avesse giocato un ruolo non del tutto negativo.

Aveva contribuito ad eccitarlo più di quanto non lo sarebbe stato normalmente.

E adesso voleva _godersela._

Sentì Yasu muoversi sotto le sue spinte, in cerca di un contatto; lo accontentò, facendo scivolare la mano fra lui e la parete e cominciando a toccarlo, velocemente.

Lo sentì gemere più forte, ansimare, respirare pesantemente contro il muro, fino a quando finalmente non venne.

Spinse dentro di lui ancora un paio di volte, prima di sfilarsi e farlo voltare.

Il più grande appoggiò le spalle contro la parete, gli occhi semichiusi e le gambe che davano l’impressione di voler cedere da un momento all’altro; fissò Ohkura per il tempo necessario a notare che lui non aveva raggiunto l’orgasmo e gli lanciò un’occhiata confusa.

Questi gli sorrise, poggiandogli delicatamente una mano sulla spalla fino a quando non fu in ginocchio di fronte a lui.

“Hai lasciato qualcosa in sospeso, o mi sbaglio?” gli chiese, alzando le sopracciglia.

Yasu colse l’indizio, nemmeno troppo velato, e si sporse in avanti per prendere in bocca l’erezione del più piccolo.

Non era come in macchina; non voleva provocare, solo arrivare al sodo. Lavorava velocemente con la lingua sulla lunghezza dell’altro; rapido, ma questo non lo rendeva affatto meno piacevole, anzi.

Ohkura non resistette a lungo; pochi minuti e venne con un gemito strozzato nella bocca dell’altro.

Fece perno con le braccia sul muro, prima di scivolare accanto a Yasuda.

Stavano entrambi con la schiena poggiata contro la parete, gli occhi chiusi e il respiro ansante.

Ad Ohkura sembrò di essere appena tornato in sé, come se quello che era appena accaduto appartenesse ad un’altra realtà.

Si voltò verso Yasu, quasi per controllare che fosse davvero lì.

Gli accarezzò una gamba, e quello si voltò a guardarlo.

“Credo che userò la tua doccia” gli disse soltanto, a corto di fiato, per poi alzarsi e dirigersi verso il bagno.

Meno di mezz’ora dopo, Yasu entrò nella stanza da letto, con indosso una tuta che il più piccolo gli aveva fatto trovare accanto alla doccia. Ohkura era già disteso sul materasso, quasi sul punto di addormentarsi.

“Non ti offendi se mi fermo a dormire, vero?” gli chiese il più grande, con un sorriso. Tadayoshi scrollò le spalle, indicando la parte di letto vuota accanto a lui.

“Accomodati.”

L’altro s’infilò sotto le coperte, infreddolito.

Rimasero in silenzio qualche istante, prima che Ohkura scoppiasse a ridere.

“Che cosa c’è?” gli domandò Shota.

“Niente. Pensavo che dovrei dire più spesso che voglio essere piccolo e carino, se questo è l’effetto che ti fa” gli fece notare, malizioso.

Yassan assunse un’espressione esasperata e scosse la testa.

“Salta quella parte e di’ direttamente che vuoi essere eccitante. Mi sentirei davvero più giustificato per quello che mi passa per la mente” si lamentò.

“Come se potessi essere giustificato per aver quasi rischiato di ucciderci in un incidente stradale!” lo riprese l’altro, senza troppa convinzione, non ottenendo in risposta altro che una risata.

Poi Yasu si distese, chiudendo gli occhi e cadendo quasi immediatamente addormentato.

Ohkura gli lanciò un’occhiata, divertito.

Era davvero piccolo e carino.

Ma chissà perché, quella non sarebbe stata più la principale impressione sul ragazzo.

E lui stava bene così com’era.

Le persone piccole e carine, pensò, erano decisamente _pericolose._


End file.
